Kaze Shuzen
Kaze Shuzen is the son of unknown parents and is a Demon-Vampire a powerful form of vampire only a descandant of Kami could unlock the person who wields this form will become king when it is time and they are well trained, After a few modifications it has been proven that Kaze may be the younger brother of Kaze possibly due to their great power, Kaze is also a Dark Duruido So so he is able to cause natural disasters easy just like his relative Kami who can make the whole earth shake. Appearance Kaze's typical appearance is that of an average human teenager. He possesses black hair, brown eyes and is usually seen wearing the schools standard green uniform. When he trains hard and unlocks his vampire form, Kaze's eyes turn red with cat-like pupils, while his hair color becomes lighter. His first demon transformation is similar to his vampire form, with the addition of several black vein-shaped patterns on the right side of his neck and face. In his second demonic/vampiric transformation, Kaze resembles a black, bulky demon-like creature with white hair and large bat wings, while his irises and pupils completely disappear. In Ultimate form, he grows wings that are a red with black veins and has white hair with black irises and his pupils are red. Personality Kaze comes across as being kind and quite quiet, despite his bad past. He seems gentle and seems to be an unlikely Fighter. However, he is actually arrogant, vain, and cold, intelligent. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Speed': As a ghoul, Izei's speed has been repeatedly shown to be beyond the standards of high level monsters, including speed specialised ones, much less normal humans. Following his training under Master Cow, his speed was raised enough in his human form to defeat a group of human gangsters, despite being armed with a whole lot of weapons. After his modification and training with Master Cow, he managed to defeat Eliza by passing his most powerful flames before they were able to harm her and later to surpass''' Eliza at an older age', who was noted for her reflexes, evading her attacks and catching Auteri in an embrace. Following the release of his first seal, his speed increased to the point he was able to pressure Eliza into defending herself, which left her open to Izei's own attack. Upon unlocking his second seal, Izei managed to slip inside Gyokuro Shuzen's guard and wound her at her right shoulder before she could react. *'Superhuman Strength': Izei has gained enough raw strength to defeat even high level monsters, such as Kuyou, in a single strike. as a result of this ease, it is also sometimes hard to grasp the actual limits to his power. In his fully transformed Ghoul form, Izei's strength became so overwhelming that even Touhou Fuhai barely survived after taking a single blow from him, albeit he was in a weakened state at the time. After his body modification, it is shown that Izei is now strong enough in human form to catch a giant pillar, even when it was thrown at him by the likes of Gyokuro Shuzen, with his bare hands. His strength even proved enough to completely overwhelm Gyokuro during their fight, even after she removed her limiter to increase her power'.' *'Superhuman Agility:' Izei's agility is enhanced to superhuman levels, and can easily swing and jump from a building's roof to another during battle. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Izei's reflexes are enhanced beyond the human limits. Repeatedly, Izei has been shown to catch his enemy before they strike him, usually right as he enters the transformed state, and then strike back. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues and bones of his body are considerably stronger and more resistant to physical injury than those of ordinary humans, powerful monsters and even ordinary vampires. This is evident even before his body reconstruction as he endured several water bullet attacks and sound based attacks with very little harm compared to his friends, all of whom are powerful monsters in their own right. He competed with Kuyou on equal footing and came out of the battle fairly unscathed. He took a sneak attack from Gyokuro without dying, an attack from Hokuto that was aimed to kill Auteri and in both cases recovered ominously fast. When transformed into a Ghoul, his endurance works in conjunction with his regenerative abilities and results in an almost unstoppable creature. Ultimately even Gyokuro Shuzen, who delivered twice as many blows as she recieved, still fell before Izei himself did during their fight when it erupted into a mere punch up'.' In demon mode his durability is to great for human and supernatural standards. *'Superhuman Stamina': Izei's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human or vampire, allowing him to be physically active for longer periods of time. He has proven able to continue fighting a superior opponent like Hokuto long enough to cause him to start losing control of his own powers. He has also managed to fight Kuyou, Akua and Gyokuro in a row without tiring. His regenerative powers seem to have some influence on this seemingly tireless stamina, as does his indominable will. *'Youki Detector': Izei is granted this ability by the vampire blood and demon blood inside him. After being taught to use this ability by Naomi, he is able to sense the demonic aura of other monsters. Later on, Izei is shown to use this ability more effectively, as demonstrated when he was able to sense a "pitch-black" aura being emitted from someone, and determined that this aura was in fact being emitted from Sidkami *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Izei has the ability to regenerate at an astonishing rate. After he was mortally wounded during his fight with Midou Kusabi, Izei received the final injection of Demon-vampire blood and transformed into a Ghoul. Within moments, his gaping wounds and lacerations began sealing themselves up, much to Midou's surprise and other demon's curiosity. When in his Vampire and Ghoul forms respectively, Izei's healing powers undergo a proportunate increase, with the latter surviving multiple heavy attacks from Matatabi and recovering. To some extent, his human form also seems to have a higher level of regeneration than that of a regular human, as he heals far more quickly from fatigue or injury than any human being would be expected to; this includes recieving a punch from Curint which sent him flying and then being nearly eaten by devouror, after which he recovered, unassisted and treated, within a few minutes and returned to the battle. Immediantly following Gyokuro's initial defeat, during which he recieved many heavy attacks and a visibly painful set of mutations to his person, Tsukune recovered and prepared to stand beside his friends to face the Alucard-empowered Gyokuro. *'Shinso and Kru Bloodline:' Izei is a direct descendant of Master Cow and the first ever vampire, Shinso is the first vampire allowing him to have great abilities in the long run, Izei has the blood of Shinso a vampire which belonged to Akasha and Alucard through Neso, this blood is corrupted as it also includes a mix of all the blood Alucard had absorbed in the past, granting him a legendary power that is described as "a darkness deeper than night". The blood was given to him through multiple injections from Nesso, causing Izei's features to change to the tell-tall characteristics of the legendary Shinso vampire, however this can also result in uncontrollable mutations since the blood propagates inside the host causing the body to change, and like Izei, it's also the key to reviving the monstrous vampire Alucard, but unlike Most,Izei does not possess a seal to prevent Alucard from awakening, but this will only happen if he carelessly unleashes his Shinso power while also being near Alucard, this also works in vice versa if Alucard is revived, causing Tsukune to resonate with the monster and mutate. The blood radiates a much darker, more potent aura than the usual vampire blood and on some occasions Alucard's visage has been known to appear behind Izei, Ruby has described Izei's power as "something very sinister and horrifying". Gyokuro has noted that Izeis potentially on par with Alucard because of this power. Techniques '''Skilled combatant': After his training with Master Cow , Izei drastically improved his hand-to-hand combat skills to the point of defeating several armed gangsters in the human world without assistance nor effort. His skill in combat after Izei had his body reconstructed by Touhou Fuhai in order to use Yōkai techniques, he began an intense training regimen under Fuhai to control and utilize his new power. He can now use yōkai attacks of much greater power than before, rather than simply using yōkai-augmented punches and kicks and proved capable enough in his combat skill alone to compete with Kuyou and, with aid from his friend, fight on the level of Sidkami a god to humans basically. Later on, during his duel with Gyokuro, Izei exhibited greater hand to hand combat skills and was able to overwhelm Gyokuro in a one on one fight. Youjutsu/Demon Arts: He also becomes capable of performing Youjutsu, as shown when Izei uses what appears to be a "barrier" based attack in order to escape from the meeting of the Demon divisions listening to Sidkami. 'His knowledge of Youjutsu is also noted, having been trained by Touhou Fuhai in methods to counter the Jigen-Tou. *Touhou Fuhai Style-Bakuryuujin (Explosion Circle): A close combat anti-air youjutsu, where Izei smashes his fist into the ground and utilizes a shockwave of Youki to repel his adversaries. *'Muei-Tou (Shadowless Sword): This technique was created by Izei to nullify the Jigen-Tou. Also reffered to as the Tonfa of the Light. On contact it locks the Jigen-Tou in the current dimension and seals its ability to cut like "a saw that cannot be pulled". This technique does little damage, but it is the only known defence against the otherwise unoposed Jigen-Tou. **'Muei-Tou Yamikiri (Shadowless Sword Darkness Cut)': Is a technique Izei uses with the principles of Muei-Tou giving it offensive and cutting abilities. The power of this technique proved sufficient enough to break Demon's internal organs. **'Energy Points: '''He uses both hands with only two fingers poking out and than hits his opponent in his/her greatest energy spots. **'Natural Disaster/Telekinesis Fusion: '''He is able to create storms and fuse this with Telekinesis creating a powerful power enough to destroy a whole area with just summoning some of his powers especially tornadoes his most dangerous move sucking in everything around him. Forms 310px-MDSDFGA.jpg|Ultimate Demon-Vampire form 436px-FDO.jpg|Unlocking his form Sdfs.jpeg|Vampire Form 176px-Harm.png|Modified Human Form